


Goodbyes

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Prompt: I randomly stumbled upon a cute reader x Sasuke series with Sasuke being the one with an unrequited love. It is called: ‘Just a Kiss on the Cheek’written by BonnietanSonyeondan. That in combination to listening to Eric Chou’s What’s Wrong really creates a mood.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a Kiss on the Cheek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260494) by [BonnietanSonyeondan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnietanSonyeondan/pseuds/BonnietanSonyeondan). 



Burning bridges was supposedly one of those things Sasuke was good at. When he cut off his best friends and teammates, when he cut off his brother, he all managed to do that without looking back. He would even cut out his heart if he could. Yet he failed to cut one thing out of his life he wanted gone the most; _you_.

He had pined after you since a young age. First as a silly childhood crush, then blossoming into an unrequited love. A love entirely dedicated to you; one in which he dreamt of a romance and a relationship with you every day, one in which he could pursue you freely without guilt.

Though he knew you wouldn’t return his feelings. Not as the self-proclaimed sister you had titled yourself as. Even Itachi hadn’t been safe from that onslaught, nipping away any of his feelings as well.

Sasuke knew that he should let you go after that. However, it gnawed at him, chewed at him, clawed at him. He would never be the shoulder you confided in. He would never be the arms you would run into, never be the chest you rested your head on.

He knew your favourite colour, your favourite places, your favourite foods and ice cream flavour. He knew all of that, but he could do nothing with it. It didn’t help him in any way. It certainly didn’t help forgetting you; for all your favourites had turned into his favourites.

And so he ran. He ran away. Far, far away. Abroad he went to study, throwing himself into a prestigious university where he would have no time to think of you. It resulted in all the bridges he had destroyed when he returned. Friend and rival, all of them had moved on in the years he had left and so had you.

Should he have told you what he felt before stepping in that airplane? Should he have confessed even if it resulted in rejection?

Likely. Goodbye would have been much easier.


End file.
